


Lost innocence

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about losing the innocent mind, as well as the way of the world is different than what you saw when you have seen it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost innocence

Wind whistling,  
Snow glistening,  
We try not to,  
But we're all listening.

Loud screams,  
Bad dreams,  
It's very far,  
But close it seems.

Sad day,  
Lost our way,  
All we can do,  
Is simply pray.

Innocence gone,  
Life no longer long,  
We may not know,   
But we're all doing wrong.

Joy lost,   
The Holocaust,  
We look to see,  
Hearts covered in frost.

Wars fought,  
Sins taught,  
Making mistakes,  
Hoping not to be caught.

Not taking blame,   
Pushing for fame,  
As advanced as we are,  
We're still all untamed.

Too much pride,  
Needing a guide,  
We will deny it,   
But behind lies we hide.

Hurting others,   
Betraying brother,  
Many forgetting,  
To appreciate mothers.

Lies are fed,  
Filling heart and head,  
Through all of these years,  
Innocent blood has been shed.

Children abandoned,  
Lonely and stranded,  
We're all wasting the life  
That we have been handed.

Taking from the poor,  
We're loving no more,  
Fight to be free,   
End up starting a war.

People starting fights,  
No longer enjoying the sights,  
While mere mortals are taking  
Our God given rights.

Soldiers killed,  
Void can't be filled,  
Pay close attention,  
For pure souls have been tilled.

Need to find peace,  
Work together like geese,  
But greatest of all,  
The hate needs to cease


End file.
